1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barbecue device, and more particularly to a foldable barbecue device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical barbecue devices comprise a solid structure that may not be folded for storing purposes. In addition, the legs of the barbecue devices are separated from the barbecue devices and may not be easily assembled to the working position.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional barbecue devices.